Match 000023
Category:Matches Combatants Jason James vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris thumb|right Match Text Littleton climbs into the ring. As he sets up for the introduction, Marty Gentz walks down the aisle. Littleton begins, “Good evening, Tupelo!!” The crowd cheers. “You are here, at the National Guard Armory, to witness the greatest wrestling in the state of Mississippi. Mississippi Valley Wrestling!!!” The crowd cheers again. “Tonight we have four terrific matches for you. One will be a rematch for the Mississippi State Tag Team Titles. The referees for this card are Marty Gentz and Thomas Jackson.” Jason James appears through the heel curtain and makes his way down the aisle. Surprisingly his Argonauts aren't with him. The crowd boos considerably. He climbs onto the ring apron and steps through the ropes. He grabs the microphone from Littleton's hand. “Listen, people,” Jason starts out. “I'm sick and tired of being Arnold Adams' whipping boy out here! I'm a four-time former Bayou Heavyweight champion. I deserve to be challenging Cross for the Mississippi Heavyweight Title. But no! I'm here being the entrance match for one of Adams' buddies. And I understand this guy's a bit of a 'hotshot'. I heard something about entrance music?!” “Hotblooded” by Foreigner begins to play. Jason begins stomping in the ring. He tries to tell the PA operator to shut off the music, but he can't be heard over the music. Nate makes his way out to the ring, and the crowd cheers wildly. Littleton grabs the microphone back from Jason. Nate climbs onto the ring apron. Littleton begins the match introduction. “Ladies and gentlemen, our first bout of the evening is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for the match is Marty Gentz. Introducing first, from Mount Olympus, weighing 263 pounds, is Jason James!!!” The crowd boos. Littleton continues, “His opponent, from Jackson, weighing 268 pounds, is 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!!” The crowd cheers wildly. Nate turns to accept the crowd's accolades as Littleton leaves the ring. Nate unties his robe to display his physique to the crowd. Jason nails him from behind with a forearm to the back of the head. Gentz calls for the bell. Jason buries a knee into Nate's ribs. Jason delivers a European uppercut to Nate's chin. Jason brings him out of the corner and whips him across the ring. Nate ducks a clothesline. Jason leapfrogs over him when he bounces off the opposite ropes. Nate stops behind him. Jason turns around. Nate applies a headlock. Jason pushes him off into the far ropes. Nate comes off the ropes and Jason drops him with a vicious shoulderblock. Jason goes to rip Nate's robe off, but Nate hooks him up in a small package. Gentz gets down to count … one … Jason kicks out! Jason rolls out of the ring. Nate pops up to his feet. He takes off his robe and tosses it outside. He challenges Jason to climb back into the ring. Jason takes his time, walking around the nearest ring post. Gentz's count gets up to seven before Jason climbs onto the ring apron. He steps through the ropes and backs Gentz into the corner, claiming that Nate pulled his hair. Gentz asks Nate. Nate denies it, telling Gentz to ask the crowd. Gentz turns to ask the crowd. Jason nails Nate in the back with a flying kneelift. Nate falls out of the ring. Jason climbs out to the ring apron. Gentz tells him to get back into the ring. Jason waits for Nate to get to his feet. Jason comes off with a double axehandle, but Nate counters it with a fist to the stomach. Nate rolls Jason back into the ring. Nate climbs onto the ring apron. Jason gets to his feet as Nate climbs through the ropes. Nate challenges him to lock up. Jason accepts and they lock up. Nate gains the upper hand and applies a side headlock. Jason tries to shoot Nate across the ring, but Nate holds onto the headlock. Jason tries to pry himself out of the headlock, but Nate holds on. After a minute, Nate releases the headlock and grabs Jason's arm. He wrings the arm and drives his shoulder into Jason's shoulder. Jason screams in pain. Nate ducks under and takes him to the mat with a fireman's carry. Nate converts the arm wringer into an armbar. Gentz gets down to ask Jason if he wants to submit. Jason screams, “NO!!” Nate hooks his ankles around Jason's other elbow and works to turn him over in a crucifix. Jason struggles against it, but Nate eventually wins the battle. Jason's shoulders slide to the mat. Gentz begins to count … one … two … thre … Jason gets his shoulder up! Gentz slaps the mat the third time and calls for the bell. Nate gets up to his feet. Gentz raises his hand. Jason pops up to his feet and shoves Gentz. He motions that he got his shoulder up. Gentz says he didn't see it. Jason pleads more that he got his shoulder up before the third count, but Gentz shakes his head. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 6:53, is 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!!”